


Old Scars and Fresh Pink Wounds

by cavale



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Discrimination, Great Depression, M/M, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 本篇收錄於2017年家長組合本《十誡 DEKALOG》。標題來自於電影〈下女的誘惑〉的同名配樂，作曲者為Tim Ribchester。





	Old Scars and Fresh Pink Wounds

 

葛雷夫選在一條僻靜的死巷現影，無須取出淺袋裡的懷錶查看，他自知遲了發表會十來分鐘，旋即加緊腳步，隻手托著硬殼的《怪獸與牠們的產地》書脊，以防夾於脇下的精裝書冊滑落。

他手裡的書本為紐特所贈。

葛雷夫垂首望著《怪獸與牠們的產地》，試圖釐清他和紐特的筆友之緣是什麼時候結下的。真要回溯起來，他先是在戰場上結識了斯卡曼德兄弟。

 

第一發槍聲響徹賽拉耶佛時，巫師社會並沒有高度關注後續的發展，直到由莫魔點燃的戰火席捲整片歐陸，協約國政府紛紛透過私下渠道向魔法界討救兵，以英國魔法部為首的國際巫師聯合會諮詢各方，率先拋出多國部隊的構想，美國魔法界才召開為期一週的臨時動議，討論是否該主動介入戰爭。

魔國會內部的意見嚴重分歧，形成對立的勢力，分別是堅持巫師獨立、擁護拉帕波特法律的反對派，以及堅持將戰場限縮在歐洲的主戰派。雙方爭得面紅耳赤，終日僵持不下。聯合會擔心美國巫師臨陣退縮，特派聯合部隊的將領團訪美遊說，葛雷夫便是在那時結識年紀相仿的正氣師忒修斯‧斯卡曼德。經過友好的雙邊交流，他們意外發現彼此擁有許多共通處，不僅在黑魔法防禦術的實力相匹，政治立場也算接近，投合的兩人迅速建立起情誼。

由忒修斯的居中牽線，共赴東線戰場巡視的時候，葛雷夫和對方未滿二十歲的胞弟紐特‧斯卡曼德有過一面之緣。他還記得對青年的初見印象，完全顛覆了自己的想像，除外具有家族標誌性的薑黃鬈髮，兩兄弟的性情迥異，相較於兄長惹眼的鋒芒，服務於後勤部隊的紐特極其低調，鎮日只肯和眷養在圍籬裡的烏克蘭鐵腹龍打交道，鮮少與他人來往，他還是在無意間聽到紐特與羅馬尼亞的馴龍者交談，才發現紐特在外語層面的造詣。然而，對於紐特的職務，忒修斯閃爍其詞，僅有限透漏是上頭交代的特殊任務，十足英式的迂迴。見好友刻意的三緘其口，葛雷夫也無意緊咬不放地追問，只暗自在心裡記上紐特‧斯卡曼德是這麼一個古怪的人。

再次見面已是終戰，聯合會准了部隊的長假，正氣師們得以暫時卸下善後的重擔，返家歇息兩週，忒修斯因而邀請葛雷夫到家裡作客，他便是在那段說長不長、說短不短的假期間，日漸和紐特相熟。

自此之後，兩人斷續維持著信箋的往來。葛雷夫接待過許多紐特的信差，有來自遙遠的極東亞洲、燥熱難耐的荒漠，甚至是終日落雨的熱帶密林，宅邸裡的家庭小精靈早已對這些飢餓的猛禽見怪不怪，只要聽到鳥喙啄窗的敲擊，便自發備好剁碎的肉塊餵食牠們，款待長途跋涉的貴客。

相較忒修斯的詳實筆墨，紐特在信件裡總是寥寥幾句，不外乎是遇到哪些新興的物種，抑或是全心投入的奇獸保育，隻字未提自身遭遇的險境，對於那些資訊，葛雷夫還多是從忒修斯無奈的抱怨裡拼湊出全貌。古怪的是，每回展信讀到紐特式的簡潔交代，知道青年的生活過得充實，在世界盡頭快活地到處奔走，總讓葛雷夫感到心中有什麼東西復位，就此踏實了。

 

魔國會歷經紐約的騷亂，儘管亡羊補牢，當場逮捕蓋勒‧葛林戴華德，可國際頭號公敵狡猾冒充安全部部長數個月，與成打的菁英巫師朝夕相處，竟無人發覺，這亦是不爭的事實，遑論真正的部長行蹤不明，更是讓魔國會顏面掃地。

面對擅長鎖心術的葛林戴華德，正氣師日夜輪番拷問，反而得到混淆視聽的連篇謊言，無法從他嘴裡套出正確的訊息。正當尋人的進度一度陷入膠著，士氣低迷，甫復職的蒂娜‧金坦直闖高階主管的會議，肅穆地表示接獲可靠的線報，掌握到葛雷夫的下落。

但當高階正氣師進一步追問，蒂娜卻不願透露情資的來源，僅提出單獨與皮奎里主席談話的要求。

事後，瑟拉菲娜到魔法疾病與傷害醫院探視葛雷夫時，提到當她凝視著蒂娜，那堅毅的神情，意外和她認識的一位朋友疊合，脾氣同等的拗直，這才使她一反平時審慎的態度，不假思量，當場答應蒂娜的條件，守信地遣散在場的其他正氣師。

「我知道你對她的能力信賴有加，帕西佛。就如同我相信你一樣。」昔日的伊法摩尼同窗微微一笑，說：「這或許是在主席的任內，我最不後悔的一次決定吧。」

瑟拉菲娜親自率領精銳小隊，抵達情資所指的布魯克林邊陲區域，展開地毯式的搜索。最終，他們在郊區一間廢棄罐頭工廠裡找到一只異樣的舊鐵箱，不僅接縫焊死，外層還大費周章以多重的咒語加密，若是強硬解開，唯恐觸發未知的爆炸陷阱。經過總體的評估，由七位正氣師同步施術，無限展延鐵箱的體積，讓箱外的咒語隨之延伸，進而稀釋魔力的密度，再由隨隊的治療師選擇惡咒最薄弱的地帶，一擁而上破壞箱體，費勁將昏迷不醒的葛雷夫拖出。值得稱幸的是，儘管孱弱，葛雷夫仍一息尚存。

 

連月飽受酷刑和鎮靜藥水的強力折磨，葛雷夫的身形消瘦不少，卸去安全部部長職務後，待在醫院的單人病房全心靜養，接受院方的專人照護。外傷的治療還算順利，原先怵目的皮開肉綻逐漸癒合，左前臂的開放性骨折僅留下淺白疤痕，透過復健訓練，葛雷夫受傷的手可以正常活動，也重拾從前精實的體態。

不見起色的，則是葛雷夫的心理狀態。

噩夢時常在凌晨時分驚擾他的睡眠，睜眼醒來，渾身大汗的他粗喘著氣，卻總是想不起任何關鍵的細節，任他怎麼努力，嘗試回溯，畫面永遠止步在與巴波家男孩接觸的頭三個月──魁登斯，對，魁登斯‧巴波。男孩就叫這個名。

前來探視他的訪問者眾多，卻沒有人提到魁登斯的下落，唯有負責調查新賽倫復興會的蒂娜，望進他的眼底，覆上他露在被單外的手背輕按，明白地告訴葛雷夫那男孩死了。葛雷夫默不作聲，歛下視線，不去看蒂娜眼眶裡打轉的淚水。突地，葛雷夫想起至關重要的小事，感受到那鞭痕烙印的掌心在他雙手間打顫，像撲翅欲逃的金探子。

透過訪客的轉述和報紙刊載，葛雷夫多少知悉事件的後續發展，沒有開頭，沒有過程，只是他錯過的結尾。前來探訪的下屬各個眼神飄移，戰戰兢兢，不敢直接與他對視，惶然扭動著坐姿。歷劫歸來的英雄──瑟拉菲娜為他帶來的《紐約幽靈報》頭版如此下標。他瞥了眼，反著蓋上報紙，自嘲地搖搖首。

遭人冒充身分永遠是個磨滅不去的恥辱，甚至有傳言說葛雷夫已經被葛林戴華德吸收，成為黑巫師最忠實的信徒。他讀出人們眼底的愧疚，或許還帶點同情和畏懼，即便瑟拉菲娜坦率地代魔國會向葛雷夫致歉，強調錯不在他，全是葛林戴華德設計的陷阱，放出騷亂的假消息，再攜眾襲擊落單的他。但前安全部部長還是敏銳留意到門房守衛的安排──兩名正氣師駐守在房門前，每隔八小時換一次班，提供全天候的保護，一一過濾探病訪客和貓頭鷹捎來的慰問包裹。此舉應驗了葛雷夫對魔國會立場的猜想，他們確實質疑他的忠誠，美其名的保護，卻更貼近變相的監視和軟禁。

作為執法者，葛雷夫厭惡渾沌的狀態，他長期行走在黑與白的交界，明快劃下道德的標線，裁奪其間的灰色地帶。然而，葛林戴華德卻在短時間內，如此輕易攪亂他的世界，竊走他的記憶，披著他的面皮到處訛詐。葛雷夫憎恨那個男人的作為。

在住院期間他不甘於無所事事，鎮日躺在床上瞪視著天花板，要求瑟拉菲娜授權他閱讀相關的調查文件，主席卻以一句「有專人正在處理」禁止他的介入。但比起要求碰壁，葛雷夫益發痛恨自己面對失憶的無能為力，治療師給予他的一百零一號建議，永遠是一杯冒著紫煙的混合魔藥。

 

蒂娜帶著紐特差角鴞從倫敦寄來的包裹，再次前來探視他，已是葛雷夫做完抗壓的心理評估，接到復職通知後的一個禮拜。

門房的正氣師先一步拆開包裹，徹底檢查，再傳到葛雷夫的手裡，儘管已是分離的麻繩和油紙，翻來覆去沒找到任何信箋，但那一小瓶自調的復原酊劑，以及一本初版的《怪獸與牠們的產地》，還是足以讓葛雷夫感到安適。

指尖撫過暗紅皮面、嵌有飾片的書角，躺在床上的葛雷夫只見顯眼壓燙在封面正中央，於燭光下熠熠反射的燦金字體，昭示那個他再熟稔不過的名字──紐特‧斯卡曼德。

 

 

拐出窄巷的當口，葛雷夫險些踩到蹲踞在路邊的流浪漢，年末的曼哈頓氣溫偏低，分不清年齡和性別的莫魔裹在層層破布裡，發出報喪鴉般的驚叫，急忙護住倒擺在膝前的籌款帽，指縫間的油垢和半截手套同等污黑，一雙敵意銳利的眼睛從縫隙間露出，視線狠狠嚙著葛雷夫，即便躺在帽子裡面的銅板少得冷清，沒人會為了連一顆蘋果都買不起的幾分錢打歪主意。

自從華爾街沿途的銀行骨牌般倒閉，失業、失利和失意的莫魔多了起來，如同古堡幽魂在紐約的街心遊蕩，向來保持適當距離的巫師社會幾乎沒受到影響──幾乎──直到在他手下工作的蒂娜無預警被莫魔房東攆出租屋，暫時跟胞妹奎妮借居在葛雷夫宅邸的客房。

根據蒂娜的說法，原本出租公寓的古板老太太過世後，名下的房產和保守作派由長男一併繼承，雖然新房東對經濟自主的女性很是感冒，起初看在金坦姊妹按時繳房租的份上，他按捺著脾氣不發作，只是他的自尊心拒絕直接向女人拿錢，吩咐她們定期放進一樓的信箱就好。

有日蒂娜提早下班，正準備上樓，卻被先一步返家的胞妹奎妮拽住手臂，她順著奎妮的指引看去，便見到衣物、擺飾、私人書信全數遭人惡意扔在梯間，起先她以為是遭逢竊盜，正慶幸魔法道具早已由咒語掩蔽，莫魔小偷不會發覺。但這項猜想立即被房東的咆哮推翻，她們只聽得樓上傳來怒吼：「滾回去！妳們這些搶飯碗的移民，搞垮股市的猶太母豬。」其後附帶貫耳的甩門聲──無獨有偶，金坦姊妹不是那段時日唯一遭受這般對待的巫師。

「降雪的冬夜總是特別嚴酷。」

想起這句俗語的葛雷夫低聲道了歉，豎起衣領阻去陣陣的寒意，趁那人尚未朝他啐沫前匆匆走開。

 

 

跟莫魔總統同名的吸塵器廣告傳單散了人行道一地（一種家事魔法就足以取代的吵雜布袋），往來的行人毫不芥蒂踏上一只只鞋印，傳單混著髒雪堆的融水，很快變成近似於地磚的煤灰色。

沿街直行，葛雷夫循著邀請函上載明的訊息，順利找著舉辦發表會的阿格西書店（Argosy），選址位在有書店街別稱的第四大道上，醒目設置在連棟排屋的一樓。門外高掛一面橢圓的告示牌，昭示專職收藏珍稀的古籍、印刷品、畫作和手繪地圖，正如同櫥窗上描繪的金色大船，店主無疑玩了個巧妙的文字雙關，阿格西的寓意即是一艘滿載寶物的商船。

葛雷夫的視線穿越玻璃櫥窗，往店內望去，不見其他顧客，他摘下麂皮手套，推開門扉，連動門楣上的掛鈴噹啷作響。

環顧四周，葛雷夫迎面所見的兩道矮櫃均分走道，一摞摞書冊靠牆恣意疊放，壁面上掛滿裱框的油彩，陳列架上的讀書燈像垂枝鈴蘭花，光線透過翠綠的燈罩映亮書冊，顯得柔和而溫暖，使他不禁緬懷起伊法摩尼的圖書館。

「有什麼可以效勞的嗎？」收銀台後的店員聽聞動靜，忙不迭拾起手邊的藏書卡，夾入讀到一半的費茲傑羅《夜未央》書頁，繫著珠鍊的閱讀眼鏡垂在胸前，和煦地招呼他。

「我想找阿迪娜‧柯恩的私人書櫃。」葛雷夫說。

店員了然地點點頭，從櫃台的抽屜取出一本名冊，翻閱手謄的紀錄，依字母的排序查找，直到指尖滑到一行相符的名字。「往你的右手邊轉，可以找到往地下室的階梯，左邊數來第二個書櫃就是。」

 

葛雷夫緩步踱下鏤空的旋梯，直通地下層的私人藏書區，他曾耳聞只要支付相應的金額，店家即能依顧客要求佈置一架品味相當的書櫃，無論是依照興趣的主題選書，或者單純按書封顏色排列。

書架主人的名字以古典的花體風格，安在一方銅雕名牌上，但葛雷夫無須費勁找尋，便在清一色的文史哲叢書間，一眼認出阿迪娜‧柯恩的書櫃──架上全是和中世紀煉金術有關的大部頭，最頂處懸掛著一幅懷捧雪貂的婦人肖像，個人特色格外的突出，要人刻意忽略也難。

他核對標示，先是確認自己的猜測無誤，然後再照信中指示，瀏覽每格層架，按阿格西拆解開來的字母，依序拉出相應字首的書籍。葛雷夫挑揀的書目分別為《煉金術：宇宙的科學、靈魂的科學》（ _Alchemy: Science of the Cosmos, Science of the Soul_ ）、《被拒絕的知識》（ _The Rejected Knowledge_ ）、《金手指》（ _The Golden Fingers_ ）、《奧林匹奧多羅斯》（ _Olympiodos_ ）、《合成稀有元素》（ _Synthesis of Precious Metals_ ）和《秘密之年》（ _The Year of Secrets_ ）。一完成瑣碎的步驟，似笑非笑的婦人像是注入生氣活了過來，她居高臨下望著破解密語者，半垂著眼，碧綠的瞳眸滑到眼角，復又勾了回來。

在此同時，書櫃宛若隱藏式的門扉，整架往牆後的方向敞開，顯出門後一條容許單人進入的通道，待葛雷夫一踏進幽暗的空間，身後的書櫃隨之復位，阻去入口，不讓閒雜人等好奇窺探。

倏地，甬道兩側燃起的點點燭光，正中央「歡迎來到阿格西地下書城」的繡字旗幟映入眼簾，而當日活動的公告字卡漂浮在半空中，上頭的《怪獸與牠們的產地》紐約 發表會閃閃發光，它 領著葛雷夫前行，帶他循最短路徑抵達會場。隨逐步地拉近距離，葛雷夫隱約可聽見從走道盡頭處傳來的鬧騰，主講者聽來是位女性，緊接一陣如雷的掌聲後，由聲線迥異的男性講者接棒。

 

「再次感謝各位盛情參與 ，今天的主持人是在下我，闇黑怨靈圖書發行人 奧古斯都‧溫米。承蒙讀者和書店通路的大力支持，《怪獸與牠們的產地》再刷的速度之快，就連從事出版業二十年餘的我也開了眼界，甚至活動開始前，我在後面跟柯恩店長聊天時，她透露新書甫到貨，剛上架就搶購一空。」

 

地下書城和地面上莫魔書店的擺設沒什麼不同，裝潢雅致，唯有佔據的坪數藉無限展延咒擴張不少，使店主有餘裕運用額外的空間，因應到場的眾多讀者，發表會設在書架圈出的環形區域裡，與一般閒逛書店的散客分隔開來，互不影響。

底下成排的座席早已額滿，許多像葛雷夫遲些到場的人選擇站在書架邊，盡可能不阻擋到他人的視線，而舞台的正前方則鋪有厚實地毯，供孩童盤腿而坐。

由於舞台僅高於群眾席一階，站於人群最末端的葛雷夫只能看到主持人的上半身。溫米先生是位後梳著油頭，年屆四十，身著三件式的細條深灰西裝、稍顯福態的男巫，看上去一如邀請函裡的用字遣詞，精於世故卻不致反感。

「第一本書就如此暢銷，原諒我必須那麼說，斯卡曼德先生，你真是走運，也不檢討一下這本書的題材這麼硬，內容還不是知名男巫或女巫的戀愛軼事。」面對溫米如是調侃，台下讀者報以了然的笑聲，倒是坐在台上的紐特‧斯卡曼德微脹紅臉，半是謙遜、半是羞赧地連聲道謝。

 

真要計算起來，他和紐特至少十幾年未見，因此第一眼望向紐特時，葛雷夫並沒有馬上認出眼前的青年。他的印象還停留在一九一八年的冬天，那段戰後平和的假期。

那時他們接獲終戰的通知，各自從不同戰線的基地歸來，將歐洲的冰霜留在斯卡曼德家門外。迎接他們的斯卡曼德太太端來香料熱紅酒，熱情款待，再加上壁爐烤得整間起居室暖烘烘的，暖和了葛雷夫僵冷的手腳，他舒適地陷在沙發軟墊裡，看著忒修斯指揮撥火鉗動作的背影。然而不知何時，紐特已輕手輕腳摸到葛雷夫身旁的位置，手裡捧著幾乎沒有酒精成分的奶油啤酒，專注凝視著忒修斯施咒的手勢，難得不自個兒鎖在房裡，躲避生人。

發育較同齡的少年晚熟，十九歲的紐特肌肉量跟不上身形抽高，整個人一如嫩芽般清瘦，他不甚自在變換著坐姿，擺弄頎長的手腳，似乎不知道該拿自己如何是好。一不小心，他的肘彎碰著葛雷夫的右膝，紐特急忙道歉，往反方向的沙發扶手挪移幾分，臉頰不知是因為室溫偏高的緣故，還是尷尬困窘而泛紅。

 

葛雷夫幾乎因著這段記憶微笑起來，比起當時，現在台上青年仍改不了容易臉紅的老毛病，卻顯得自在許多。

紐特一襲孔雀藍長擺外套，內著駝色的馬甲背心，頸繫正式的領結，交扣的雙手擱在腿上，額前的鬈髮垂在眼前，掩去他未和台下觀眾過多接觸的眼神，大多時候，他的視線停駐在腳邊的皮箱上，唯有時不時地微微頓首，悄然揚起嘴角，代表他有仔細諦聽溫米的引言。

令葛雷夫感到有趣的是，在紐特身上，除外謙畏而靜謐的氛圍，同時帶點深藏不露的神秘感，兩者並存，但不相衝突。

 

溫米清了清喉嚨，接續下去：「多年以來，我們對奇獸的認識僅止於課堂所學，還有家裡後院那群討人厭的地精。」他適時停頓，又激起一陣朗朗的笑聲。「目前在魔法動物這個領域，唯有中世紀時期的《怪奇獸譚》（ _Bestiarium Magicum_ ）勉強算是系統性紀錄，但書中的內容仍以寓言為主體，常常為了故事的需要扭曲事實，或者是為了句末押奇險的音韻，出現前後文對不起來的描述。史學家芭蒂達·巴沙特曾合理推測《怪奇獸譚》是多人創作的集大成，和實際情況出入甚多。」

「像是地精挖的坑洞跟地下隧道，在《怪奇獸譚》裡認為那是一種比手臂還粗的巨型鼻涕蟲所鑽出來的。」紐特藉機補充道，抬起上臂輔以說明，使得最前排的孩子們紛紛皺起眉頭，直叫噁心。

在旁的家長全笑了起來，溫米跟著附和：「當我和魔法部奇獸管理控制司的主管基帕菲特提到這個問題時 ，他不假思索地推薦斯卡曼德先生，透過熟人的牽線，我跟斯卡曼德先生約出來討論，相談甚歡，斯卡曼德先生不僅和我持有相同的看法，更令人高興的是，他還準備了平時的研究手稿給我看，拜讀的當下我大受吸引跟感動。你們應該很難想像，十五年前，差不多七年級學生考完超勞巫測的年紀，斯卡曼德先生已經造訪過許多歐非大陸上的國家，見識了各種珍奇異獸，詳實記錄，並進一步系統性分類，整理成冊。《怪獸與牠們的產地》這本書僅擷選其中的精華，斯卡曼德先生以深入淺出的筆法撰寫，添加插圖說明，向魔法界分享這個遭受冷落已久的奇獸世界。」

現場響起熱烈的掌聲，站在後頭的葛雷夫亦加入了鼓掌行列，溫米待聲勢漸歇，立即將讀者們的目光導向紐特，引言道：「我嘮叨至此，馬上歡迎《怪獸與牠們的產地》的作者、英國的奇獸學家牛頓‧阿忒密斯‧菲多‧斯卡曼德，以及《紐約幽靈報》（ _The New York Ghost_ ）的 〈每週選書〉專欄主編，同時也是今日活動場地的提供者，阿格西地下書城的店長阿迪娜‧柯恩，兩人將為各位帶來精彩的對談。」

 

個頭嬌小的柯恩店長從容接下主持棒，她爬上與紐特相隔一方桌的高腳凳，淺褐長髮流洩而下，一如那垂至地面的紫羅蘭色長緞袍，攤平讀本，些微調整坐姿，側對發表會的主角紐特，亦可以回過身來捕捉台下觀眾的反應。

柯恩店長先是朗誦了一段書中的內容，節選是關於戶外常見的魔刺蝟，她的聲線抑揚起伏，節奏把握得恰到好處，讀到魔刺蝟將人們粗心留下的食物視為陷阱，因而在花園大搞破壞作為反擊，坐最前排的許多孩童同聲附和，似乎都揹過魔刺蝟的黑鍋，遭父母責備。

隨後，柯恩店長本著書評的專業，稍作點評，盛讚內文的知識含量豐富，一解普通巫師好奇的癮頭，兼具休閒讀物和教科書的價值，接著她針對讀者最好奇的寫作初衷跟動機，向紐特拋出提問。

紐特思索了一陣，提及自己的家庭背景。由於母親是知名的鷹馬飼育學家，研究熱忱的耳濡目染之下，啟發了他童年時對於奇獸觀察的好奇心。「我時常一聲不響，抓著羊皮紙卷跟薰飽墨水的羽毛筆跑出家門，到野外作生態調查，趴在草叢裡記錄毛菇精跟地精的數量，一開始像編故事、畫插圖，寫寫兩者你追我跑的故事，有時過於渾然忘我，完全發現天色已暗，到了吃晚飯的時間，還得出動我兄長半拖半哄，才肯乖乖跟著回家。沒想到時日一久，慢慢摸索出趣味，這項差事反而更像是寫日記 ，我結算每個月的數量統計，藉消長、變動來推斷兩者之間的食性關係。」

度過童年的啟蒙，如同其他十一歲的孩子，紐特接到入學通知信，進入霍格華茲就讀。他最期待的課程，是從三年級開始可以選修的奇獸飼育學，教授會帶領全班學生進入禁忌森林的邊陲，從初階認識鼻涕蟲、木精，到高年級進階介紹較為罕有的物種，一如獨角獸和燕尾犬，有了在家協助母親的基礎經驗，他在這領域的學習駕輕就熟，有時會幫忙教授進行課前的準備，分擔部分的照護和保育工作。

關於魔法部職務和遊歷世界的部分，紐特僅輕描淡寫地帶過，只說自己是在旅行途中，開始領悟到課堂以外的知識何其匱乏，尤其是對於棲地保育的薄弱認知，讓他認為自己有使命和義務投入心血，進而促成本書的誕生。

 

兩人一來一往的精彩對談，讓台下讀者聽得如癡如醉，等到開放自由提問的時段，舉手的情況踴躍，使柯恩店長不得不限制題數，以幼童的發言為優先，保留充裕時間給會後的作者簽書。

柯恩店長點了一位高舉著獨角獸布偶搖晃的深膚男孩，邀請他走到台上，紐特立即從座椅上起身，掛著笑意，走上前迎向提問者，他伸手穩住步伐略為踉蹌的孩子，蹲踞著身子，讓彼此的視線齊高。

沒料到在台下鼓足勇氣，一上台反而害羞起來的男孩音量稍弱，幾乎是附在紐特的耳畔細語，不少未中選的小讀者嘔氣抗議，紐特攬住男孩的肩頭，揚手示意現場稍安勿躁，彷彿施了一道無杖的噤聲咒，鼓譟很快平息下來。

「艾瑞克剛問我最喜歡的奇獸是什麼。這無疑是個困難的選擇。」紐特淺笑，似乎真的被問題難倒，他困擾蹙起眉，看向男孩，反問意見：「那你呢，願意和大家分享嗎，艾瑞克？讓我大膽地猜測看看，是你手裡的獨角獸嗎？」

男孩抱緊玩偶，用力點點頭，回道：「牠叫白銀。」

「非常優雅，十分符合獨角獸特色的名字。」紐特認同地頓首，笑說：「就像你跟白銀是朋友，我也認識許多奇獸朋友，無論牠們個性是不是很好相處、長相是不是很駭人，我還是很喜歡與牠們作伴，因此要我只選擇一種是不太可能的。不過這是一個很好的問題，謝謝你的提問。」

紐特從大衣口袋裡撈出小禮物回饋給男孩，說是來自奇獸朋友的感謝，順帶向在場的讀者們介紹，那是一小塊兩腳蛇的純銀蛋殼。

接下來的問題類型更是五花八門，有人懷疑自己身上狂冒疹子是狐媚子咬傷造成的，也有人納悶東方的生物是否跟歐美奇獸差異甚大，還有一名讀者問到紐特截至目前最驚險的一次經驗。紐特舉出和烏克蘭鐵腹龍接觸的親身實例，他因誤闖火龍的領地範圍，同行的馴龍師威嚇地高舉魔杖，意外激怒對方甩尾反制，險些讓他賠上小命。

「但我必須再三強調，這並不是那隻鐵腹龍的錯。所有的風險都是來自於無知，對彼此的所知甚少造成。當時馴龍師僅評估母龍噴出的焰氣顏色，研判牠是因為轉移棲地，情緒才會劇烈起伏，但他低估了情況，以為光憑鎮靜咒語即能達到撫慰的功效。下場很慘烈，所有人都差點丟了小命，一直要到事後檢討，我們才知道母龍對巫師的防範和不信任，是源於盜獵者竊走牠剛產下不久的龍蛋。」紐特些微停頓，正色表示：「如果多一分了解跟同理，即可消弭誕於無知的恐懼，打破基於種族、膚色與性別的歧視，不再區隔你我，而是尊重世上的每個生命，視對方與自己為同一份子，這不僅僅適用在巫師與奇獸之間的關係，還有巫師與麻瓜之間的關係。」

紐特話語剛落，整間書店便響起不絕於耳的掌聲，為紐約發表會劃下完美的句點。

 

 

葛雷夫留到最後一名索取簽名的讀者離去，這才走上前，打擾紐特和溫米先生之間的寒暄。後者一見是代紐特邀請的魔國會安全部部長本人，馬上伸手與葛雷夫交握，直說久仰大名，感謝他百忙之中的撥冗出席，待葛雷夫回說是我的榮幸、承蒙邀約，做足禮數的溫米，識趣地向兩人道別，留給他們私下的談話空間。

 

「帕西。」

好久不見。近來何如。沒想到你真的來了。葛雷夫見那開闔的嘴欲言又止，臆測紐特沒有脫口而出的話，但紐特喚了他的名字後，遲遲沒有下文。

那嘴角先是露出一抹驚喜的弧度，高顴上的淡色雀斑連帶躍動著，紐特像是想起什麼似的，忽地說：「很高興看到藥水有起效用。」

「謝謝。」葛雷夫直覺地衝口而出，而後才意識到話語的唐突，復道：「謝謝你的邀請跟藥水，還有......」

他伸出右手，向上的掌心躺著一只遍佈刮痕的仿銀懷錶，欲交還給紐特。「蒂娜跟我解釋了玻璃獸的事，說牠利用錶面殘留的氣味找到我。我很意外你至今還留著它。」

「這畢竟是你當初送的餞別禮物。」

有那麼一瞬間，葛雷夫覺得眼前的紐特回到了十九歲樣貌，那個站在門階前送他離去的少年，以柔和的目光注視著他取下隨身的懷錶，鄭重從他手中接過。那只懷錶茲為象徵友誼的贈予，以及葛雷夫離開英國的紀念。

紐特放下皮箱，空出雙手，再次從同一個人手中拿起烙有體溫的懷錶。那修剪整齊的指甲輕刮過葛雷夫的掌心，些微發癢，他低頭看去，留心到青年骨節突出的手背，皮表帶有深淺不一的疤痕，有些陳舊轉為褐痂，有些則透出新鮮的粉色，舊痕交疊著新傷。

「也請代我轉答對皮奎里主席的感激之情。感謝她簽署了雷鳥保護法案，為美國魔法界的奇獸保育盡一份心力。很遺憾距第一次離境後，我沒有辦法盡快的再訪，當面向她表達謝意。」紐特抽回手，收起懷錶，擺放在左胸膛前的大衣內袋裡，他雙頰再度酡紅，不怎麼高明地轉了個話題。

「瑟拉菲娜目前不在紐約，和蒂娜執行任務去了。」

葛雷夫明白紐特提及的緊急命令，是針對一九二八年九月葛林戴華德成功越獄後的邊境加強管制。苛刻的入關審查，使得外國人士申請簽證的作業時程變相增長。

 

就在他復職的前一個月，拘捕將屆兩年的葛林戴華德，憑空從單人囚室消失，牢房外的兩名看守倒臥在血泊之中。儘管高層授意壓下相關的消息，還是無法封鎖知情人士向媒體洩密，消息一出，立即引發國內外巫師社會的集體譁然，魔國會一夕之間成為箭靶。

外界向來認定立場偏袒魔國會的《紐約幽靈報》，難得和報業發行量的龍頭《巫師之聲》（ _The Wizards Voice_ ）站在同一陣線，厲聲譴責魔國會的怠忽職守。備受輿論壓力的皮奎里主席下令徹查，未料調查的結果顯示死牢門鎖毫無破壞痕跡，守衛身上的鑰匙也不翼而飛，所有證據一面倒指向有內鬼的存在，葛林戴華德從眾滲透政府的謠言不脛而走，許多巫師卻深信這傳聞的可能，不然重大罪犯的越獄怎能如是成功。

擔負政治責任的瑟拉菲娜黯然辭去主席一職，深深為自己沒能阻止葛林戴華德逃獄感到失落，她轉而領導一支專案小隊，誓言要緝捕在逃的葛林戴華德歸案，以示負責；原先盤算走完整個療程的葛雷夫，著實替好友感到不平，認為曠職多日的自己該同進退，因此不顧治療師的建議，他提前回歸工作崗位。

魔國會釋出大批的正氣師在街上巡邏，每日向葛雷夫匯報各種異象。

他曾經和手下喝了變身水，只為通關金髮白種男子的集會視察，擠滿麥迪遜廣場花園的狂熱莫魔身著軍裝，行舉手禮，整齊劃一地喊出元首萬歲的口號，場面駭人，卻不見葛林戴華德的蹤跡。

又或者，正氣師告訴他中央公園的草坪上支起了一幢幢小屋，推測葛林戴華德可能藏匿其間，於是他趕忙集合手下，率隊奔赴現場。自遠處望去，與其說是小屋，乍看之下更像是露營用的帳篷。等到葛雷夫走近一瞧，才發現那是用鐵皮、紙板及建築廢料築成的屋舍，最外層毫無章法以粗麻布綑著，看來屋主只求勉強擋去寒風，住起來牢靠或舒適與否，倒是其次。經過一番調查，他們發現這樣的社區被戲稱為胡佛村，居民多是受到經濟蕭條衝擊的莫魔，絕非逃亡巫師願意的委身之處。葛林戴華德的蹤跡再度石沉大海。

 

「現在的主席是萊姆斯吧？」

紐特接話，葛雷夫尚未轉圜過來，只見青年聳聳肩，輕描淡寫地補充了句，表現出事情既已過去，不再介懷的釋然，「他曾經發出蒂娜和我的拘捕令。」

「確實改變不少。」

葛雷夫並未正面應答，而是以一句話囊括這段期間的所有變化。包含魔國會。包含這個時代。包含他自己，也包含紐特‧斯卡曼德。

「提到改變，我們的共同朋友目前過得很好。」紐特輕又急地降低音量，不待葛雷夫詢問對方的身分，青年喋喋往下說去：「請原諒蒂娜沒有如實告知，是我要求她在一切安頓好之前，千萬不能走漏口風。目前透過鄧不利多教授的幫忙，他的身心狀況已經穩定許多，預計最快明年就可以進入霍格華茲，學習如何成為一名巫師了。」

意識到紐特口中「共同朋友」所指涉的對象，葛雷夫闔上眼，緩過情緒，才緩慢而艱難睜開眼，對視著紐特。

「請代我轉告對魁登斯的歉意。」葛雷夫說，「也願他在倫敦一切安好。」

紐特的唇角泛起一抹笑意，青年伸出那滿佈傷疤的右手與他交握，真摯地回望他：「我會轉答這份祝福的，帕西。」


End file.
